Figueira
by LikeFawkes
Summary: Abri os olhos com surpresa encarando a porta do meu quarto. Escutei o trinco da janela sinalizando que o invasor já se encontrava dentro do pequeno aposento, o vento frio já não chegava mais ao meu corpo. Um som mais alto soou e de acordo com o enredo o individuo tinha esbarrado na mesinha do computador. - Merda! - Sussurrou com a voz rouca me fazendo querer rir, mas não o fiz.


Abracei o travesseiro com mais força sentindo os músculos tensionarem. Fechei os olhos enquanto cerrava os dentes, o perfume conhecido invadindo minha mente enquanto inalava o ar fresco vindo da janela entre-aberta. Ilusão. A palavra saltou de meus lábios transformando meu pensamento em fala. Tentei relaxar o corpo coberto pelo edredom, olhei para o relógio digital sobre o criado mudo que marcava o inicio da meia noite. A chuva ainda caía lá fora, mas a janela permanecia aberta. Hora ou outra os galhos da pequena figueira batiam contra o vidro fazendo a falsa esperança brotar em meu peito adolescente.

Soltei o travesseiro enquanto empurrava o edredom para longe com os pés deixando meu corpo vulnerável ao clima. Me voltei para cima encarando o teto, meu braço repousado sobre a testa, as lembranças do dia anterior realmente vivas diante de meus olhos. A discussão nem foi assim tão importante, o ponto era que eu era quem sempre dava o primeiro passo, a primeira a pronunciar a palavra "desculpa", mas naquele dia eu não o mais uma vez para a janela entre-aberta, a cortina esvoaçando com a brisa. Orgulhosa. Sussurrei com certo amargo na boca, morrendo por talvez ter sido o motivo pelo possível bolo em um de nossos encontros noturno. Mas e a chuva?

Suspirei tornando a abraçar o travesseiro macio dando as costas para a janela vazia. Talvez o universo estivesse conspirando contra nós, se não estivesse chovendo certamente eu saberia que sua ausência era ressentimento pelo acontecimento do dia anterior. Fechei os olhos desistindo de tentar entender, o edredom não me fez falta uma vez que o frio não me incomodava. A neblina do sono pouco a pouco tomando minha mente mesclando diversos pensamentos em um só, foi quando ouvi o ranger da madeira.

Abri os olhos com surpresa encarando a porta do meu quarto. Escutei o trinco da janela sinalizando que o invasor já se encontrava dentro do pequeno aposento, o vento frio já não chegava mais ao meu corpo. Um som mais alto soou e de acordo com o enredo o individuo tinha esbarrado na mesinha do computador.

– Merda! - Sussurrou com a voz rouca me fazendo querer rir, mas não o fiz.

Continuei com meus olhos fechados atenta a qualquer mudança no ambiente. Senti o colchão ceder lentamente com o peso do corpo se posicionando atrás do meu. As pontas dos dedos macios tocou em meu ombro deslizando suavemente ao longo do braço, um arrepio me invadiu com o toque sutil e eu podia jurar que a proprietária do toque macio estava com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios carnudos.

Os dedos abandonaram a pele de meu braço para repousar em minha cintura. Brincou com a barra da camiseta antes de passar para meu ventre. O corpo se aproximou mais colando em minhas costas, os resquícios de chuva em meu corpo quente dava um gostoso contraste. A vontade de quebrar o silêncio me invadindo.

– Me desculpa? - Ouvi o sussurro direcionado a mim.

Engoli em seco, minha respiração ficando cada vez mais difícil. Apertei mais o travesseiro contra o peito afundando meu rosto ali. Péssima ideia. O ar quente batendo contra minhas costas desprotegida fez todos os pelos de minha nuca se oriçarem. Respirei fundo tentando não chorar com a situação. A verdade era que eu transparecia ser forte em qualquer situação, mas com ela era completamente diferente. E das frases mais idiotas e palavras mais piegas; Ela era minha kriptonita.

– Tudo bem. - Disse baixo, mas o suficiente para o ser atrás de mim ouvir. - Pensei que não viria hoje. - Confessei me xingando logo em seguida por sempre falar demais.

A mão em minha barriga se firmou me puxando mais para si.

– Por que? - Senti o nariz perfeito traçar o caminho do trapézio.

– Chuva. - Respondi incerta.

O trovão ao longe fortaleceu minha resposta e informou que as nuvens carregadas banhavam a cidade sem piedade.

– Eu não conseguiria dormir sem antes me entender com você. - A voz rouca chegou aos meus ouvidos assim que a mão em minha barriga mudou para meu ombro.

Soltei um suspiro derrotado.

– Me desculpa, também? - Soltei o travesseiro me virando na cama para que ficassemos frente a frente.

A luz fraca do abajur me privilegiava com minha visão preferida. O cabelo longo e negro ligeiramente bagunçado e úmido deixava fios da franja colados ao rosto pálido e perfeito. Os olhos castanhos brilhantes me olhando com devoção era o maior dos presentes, a boca vermelha e bem desenhada se comprimiu antes de se abrir para dar a resposta.

– E por que você está se desculpando? - Perguntou formando um vinco entre as sobrancelhas finas.

– Porque nós duas fomos idiotas por não entendermos os motivos uma da outra.

Seu rosto ficou impassivo por alguns segundos parecendo considerar minha resposta.

– Então estamos bem? - A voz saiu demonstrando toda sua confusão.

Sorri divertida encarando a lentidão de minha namorada. Levantei um pouco a mão esquerda passando as pontas dos dedos pelo rosto conhecido fazendo os olhos se fecharem com a breve caricia.

Havia pouco tempo que tínhamos nos revelado para nossas famílias e de todas as consequências terríveis que imaginávamos a que se solucionou foi a que mais queríamos e também a que nunca havíamos cogitado. Todos com quem convivíamos aceitaram, ao menos foi isso o que falaram para nós. Ressaltando o verbo "Conviver", não sabíamos como nossas mães iriam lidar com a informação vazando para parentes distantes e os não tão distantes assim, e eu não sabia se o fato do pai biológico de Demi descobrir através de terceiros era bom ou ruim. Estava muito mais acostumada com Eddy e conversar com ele sobre namorar sua enteada foi uma das coisas mais prazerosas que já fiz.

Afaguei o queixo desenhado com o polegar antes de a puxar ainda mais para mim, o quente e frio se chocando mais uma vez. A única coisa ruim que aconteceu quando assumimos nosso namoro foi o fato de Dona Mandi e Dianna nos proibirem de continuar dormindo juntas e nós não podíamos culpá-las porque tinham razão, mas isso não significava que obedecíamos. Burlávamos o sistema imposto por nossos pais, não podíamos atravessar a porta do quarto uma da outra, porta, ninguém disse nada sobre janelas. E antes que alguém pudesse acordar e descobrir sobre algo nossos corpos estavam dormindo tranquilamente sobre a cama e quarto adequado. Se nos importávamos de alguém descobrir? A verdade é que, por mais que estivéssemos sendo estupidas, quando era apenas nós nada mais importava.

Senti Demi fungar e como não havia lágrimas um futuro resfriado era plausível.

– Melhor você se trocar antes que pegue um resfriado. - Sussurrei roçando meu nariz no dela.

– Melhor. - Concordou se levantando da cama que irônicamente se tornava fria com sua ausência.

Observei a Lovato puxar a camisa azul marinho para fora do corpo ficando com o minusculo top preto que revelava todos os músculos bem definidos. Abriu uma das portas de meu guarda roupa sem cêrimonia puxando uma toalha branca e pôs a secar os fios negros. Estudei Demi com certa diversão, o rosto sereno e a forma tranquila que executava as ações, nem imaginava os pensamentos sujos e pervertidos que passavam em minha cabeça a vendo de top e calça jeans. Torci a boca ao notar a primeira gaveta ser abertar e uma regata branca surgir dali. Me levantei com cautela me posicionando a sua frente e segurei suas mãos a impedindo de vestir a camisa.

– Acho extremamente desnecessário. - Soltei plácida.

– Como? - Ergueu um pouco o rosto para que pudesse olhar em meus olhos.

– Eu acho uma perda de tempo você colocar essa camisa se depois de três segundos irei tirá-la novamente. - Expliquei com um tom malicioso.

Um sorriso se alastrou pelo rosto perfeito me fazendo sorrir da mesma maneira, o riso fraco escapou pelas narinas enquanto os olhos desviaram para o pano branco que ainda segurava. Levei a mão direita até o queixo de Demi erguendo o rosto para olhar nos olhos castanhos que faiscaram ao se conectar aos meus. O sorriso fraco no canto dos nossos lábios, os galhos da figueira batendo contra o vidro da janela e a chuva que não cessava foi o bastante para o resto do mundo ser esquecido.

Inclinei um pouco encostando nossas bocas com saudade, os lábios de Demi estavam frios o que me fez inconscientemente capturá-los com mais afinco. Um suspiro involuntário saiu de meus pulmões e logo senti a língua conhecida pedindo o acesso concedido. Senti suas mãos ainda em nosso meio segurando a camisa e sem ponderar puxei a regata de suas mãos a jogando em qualquer lugar do quarto antes de envolver o corpo pequeno em meus braços apertando a cintura fina contra mim. As mãos delicadas afundaram em meus cabelos chegando a nuca exigindo mais profundidade no beijo.

Nosso pais tinham total razão em não nos deixar dormir juntas. Esse foi o pensamento que me fez sorrir abobalhada enquanto traçava padrões nas costas nuas de Demi que tinha a cabeça repousada em meu peito. O lençol fino quase não cobria nossos corpos desprotegidos, os pés de Demi hora ou outra roçava no meu mostrando o quão inquietante era seu possível sonho. Olhei para o relógio que marcava 4:25 soltando um suspiro tristonho. Era hora de nos despedir.

– Dem's... - Sussurrei colocando a franja negra para trás da orelha. - Amor?

Sorri cansada ao ver os olhos castanhos se abrirem e um sorriso surgir no rosto sonolento. Uma das mãos se ergueu para esfregar um dos olhos antes de passar o braço sobre meu corpo enterrando a cabeça de volta em meu peito. Ri divertida com sua ação mas logo a virei contra o colchão me apoiando nos cotovelos para encará-la. Vi um dos olhos abrir para me olhar rapidamente e assim que me viu o fechou.

– Anda preguiçosa. - A balancei levemente no ombro fingindo irritação.

– Só mais cinco minutinhos, mãe. - Reclamou abraçando o travesseiro. Arqueei uma sobrancelha admirada com a cena.

– Isso é o que você vai dizer daqui a meia hora quando estiver em sua cama e sua mãe for te acordar.

Minhas palavras devem ter obtido o efeito desejado porque no mesmo instante o travesseiro foi largado, os olhos abertos e o corpo levantado do colchão. Demi olhou assustada para a janela ainda escura pela noite e olhou para o relógio sobre o criado mudo antes de soltar um suspiro de alivio.

– Selena, nunca mais me acorde desse jeito. - Fechou os olhos colocando as mãos sobre o coração. - Quase tive um troço.

– Mas eu disse alguma mentira? Seis horas sua mãe vai entrar no seu quarto para acordar você. - Disse debochada e recebi um olhar fulminante.

– Seis horas, Lena. Eu ainda tenho uma hora e meia e pretendo aproveitar. - Sorriu safada se aproximando de mim.

– Pretende é? - Biquei sua boca com um sorriso igual.

– Uhum.

Foi tudo o que ouvi antes da boca selvagem ganhar meus lábios e o corpo quente deitar sobre o meu. As mãos percorriam meu corpo com carinho e possessividade ganhando minha coxa e subindo até o seio onde massageou de forma provocante enquanto a língua explorava todos os cantos de minha boca. Senti a perna grossa abrir passagem entre as minhas aplicando pressão contra meu centro já pulsante quando subitamente todos os toques e beijos cessaram. Me vi ofegante, ainda com o sexo latejando, um pouco atordoada e levemente irritada quando olhei para o rosto de Demi que sorria marota enquanto deslizava uma das pernas pela calça jeans. Franzi o cenho buscando um pouco mais de oxigênio.

– Golpe baixo. - Comentei emburrada observando a morena terminar de se vestir.

– Pra aprender a me acordar com carinho. - Retrucou com um sorriso sacana. Mordi a língua diante a resposta.

– Aé? Não sabia que você era vingativa.

– Não sou vingativa. - Sentou ao meu lado me olhando com ternura. - Me desculpa, mas você sabe que não temos tempo. Hoje a noite eu volto e terminamos o que começamos aqui, tudo bem? - A voz repleta de carinho perguntou enquanto colocava uma mecha de meu cabelo atrás da orelha.

– Reparou que é a segunda vez que se desculpa em uma só noite? - Indaguei divertida.

– Já. - Sorriu me dando um beijo na testa.

Envolvi o lençol no corpo me levantando para abrir a janela. A chuva já havia estiado e o céu se tornava levemente alaranjado avisando que o nascer do sol já se aproximava. Demi me abraçou por trás apoiando o queixo em meu ombro parecendo contemplar a paisagem assim como eu.

– Se cuida, okay? - Pedi me virando para encará-la.

– Me cuido. - Afirmou capturando meus lábios novamente. A vontade de ficar e a necessidade de ir embora em conflito como todos os dias. - Mais tarde eu volto. - Sussurrou com a testa encostada na minha.

Acenei brevemente antes de depositar um singelo beijo na boca macia. Demi passou pela abertura da janela com facilidade, os pés se firmando no forte galho que dava acesso ao meu quarto. Observei preocupada enquanto descia pelos conhecidos galhos até chegar ao último se encostando no caule para me olhar, o sorriso direcionado a mim foi a última coisa que vi antes da Lovato pular para o gramado e correr para a madrugada parcialmente escura. Voltaria para minha cama e dormiria, o dia passaria como qualquer outro, mas a noite ela voltaria. Mais um de nossos encontros dos quais ninguém tinha conhecimento, onde só havia eu, Demi e nossa fiel figueira.


End file.
